multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holbenilord
Archived contents: User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 1 User Talk:Holbenilord/Archive 2 It's a tentative date. It might be up for the wiki's first anniversary. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Helium Bombs How do Helium bombs work? Pinguinus impennis 16:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Smileys Toothless sorry about the smilies on Mibbit :( Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hector's Image Yay! :D Pinguinus impennis 15:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) See my Tengu comment Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 16:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What Do You Think? Do you think this image is usable in articles, regardless of the quote? Here soon, a new Veiled One will be revealed, and I'll need an image for him. Pinguinus impennis 13:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) damn, found that pic too and planned on using it as a wingless Qwatko... :/ meh, good luck with it :D Horakoeri 21:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Gratz on getting the 25 K edit on the wiki! I'm hoping to get the 26 K edit! Permissions Hey hol, can I use one Vrah for The Great War of Zeonine Part 2? I'm using the Vrah as a the 'one'. He is a lone vrah astronomer who vowed not to ally with any more Vrah, as they used him as a slave. He stole a ship and has been studying Zeonine for 4 years. He finally found the answers on Arcanis (The Last Zynarx told him the story in The Great War of Zeonine Part 1). Yeah so can i use him? -Zeokx, the one and only beast 01:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hey hol, can you delete this page? http://multiverses.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeonyte_Humanoid_Unit&redirect=no but please do not delete this page http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Zenotyte_Humanoid_Unit Death's Shadow How much does Death's Shadow care for Umbran? How would she react if he disappeared for a while, or even died? Pinguinus impennis 03:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hard materials You've probably guessed by now from my first episode title that I am using the Orvets. So if you don't want them made of nanodiamond, I'll need a different hard material to use :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Holben? are you still there? want to talk? I don't mind if you don't like them. But if I can't get a hard material off you, they stay made of nanodiamond :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Nanodiamond-hard. Like the beta carbon nitride, but different, cause that;s in use by another of my evil sapients. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Cheating? D: I'm telling you i'm not cheating with the featured articles >:/ All i'm saying there got a problem during the voting where someone forgot where he voted and now YOU are placing MY vote constantly back to something i no longer wish to vote for :/ my hint: delete all votes and vote again(so it is all cleared up who voted on what). The only reason i'm leaving a note now is cuz i don't like to get banned(there could be a chance...) Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* maybe i don't explain it well enough... When i putted all my votes in my story Coatzl had 6 votes! 6!!! so i took back my votr which caused it to drop to 5! 5!!!...SO, i sincerely hope i explained it well enough this time causing you to understand what happened... x/ Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) so what you're saying is i can't remember on what i voted...? sjeez, i'd say zeokx prob did one vote somewhere else <_< Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) all it proves is that coatzl suddenly appeared with 6 votes :/ Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Zeokx Punishment The latest file Zeokx uploaded, the Dewback picture, was copyrighted, despite the fact that he claims to only upload public domain pics. I have banned him from uploading images until further notice. Let me know if you think I'm being too harsh. Pinguinus impennis 02:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Story: New Friends About the story yuy and i are making. Could you add(when needed)a part of the Aians interfering forcing the Auctors to retreat back to Imperius? I wrote a short summary on yuy's talk page if you want to know what has to be done first. (Note: If you would, know the Aians would have to go to war then with the Valecs. ik, ik, Aians can take them on) :P User:Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 12:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Know when to shut your mouth, Sarah. InfiniteCreator 20:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The time has come! The Aians will arrive :D Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) World war E what it says on the tin, we have much mcuh to discuss. yuy168 The head Auctor 20:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) indeed we have >:D ^_^ Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC)